10 Random Song Titled House MD Drabbles
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Written for the song title drabble exercise at houseficpens on lj. Pairings include HouseWilson, CameronWilson, and ChaseCameron.


**10 Random Song Titled House M.D. Drabbles**

Author: Mrs. Ronald Weasley

Rating: Overall is probably a light R for #6 others range from PG to PG-13

Pairing/s: Mostly House/Wilson but does contain Chase/Cameron, Wilson/Cameron, and Cameron/Husband (who I named Jim)

Category: General/Humor/Angst

Spoilers: Seasons 2 and 3 although very mild

Warnings: Language, sexual content, drunkenness

Summary: Written for the song title drabble exercise at houseficpens

A/N: I told myself I wouldn't fall into this. But alas I am a lover of songfics and this is as close as it gets without actually being one. The last two are kind of interrelated because I couldn't think of anything. And I couldn't get them at exactly 100 words each so they vary in word count, but most of them hover around the 100. My choice of music device is my iPod on shuffle. Curse the damn thing for coming up with the worst song choices ever, oh well I asked for it didn't I? Here we go.

**1. Adia **

Wilson looked around in the darkness that surrounded them. Faintly he could see the outline of his best friend sitting on cold cement floor of the prison cell.

House rattled his cane against the bars, "hey Tritter! Get your lazy ass off that chair and let us out of here!"

"House," Wilson warned.

"What? We deserve to get out of here sooner or later!"

"No, don't you get it?!" Wilson spat. "You committed a crime and I lied to protect you! We both deserve to be here. There's nothing left to save us, Tritter has enough evidence to take both of our licenses away!"

Silence followed, Wilson sighed and tilted his head back against the wall. What had he gotten himself into?

**2. Rock Star **

"I won't go!" House wined to Cuddy.

"Yes you will," She countered. "It's not an option."

"I can't stand those giddy researchers, on the other hand I don't think they can stand me either. So there you go, save us both the trouble and don't send me!"

"What do you want?" Cuddy asked, this was the only way to get him to give in and go to the damned conference.

House smirked, "you really want me to go to this don't you?" Cuddy nodded. His grin grew wider, "well lets see, I'll need a credit card that's got at least a hundred grand on it, can't go to LA and not shop and things aren't exactly cheap there either. Oh and I hate flying on large planes, too many people squashed too close together; so how about a private jet?"

"You've got to be kidding me! I don't have a few million dollars to spend on one doctor to go to one conference. You can stay home."

"Okay, but I was really looking forward to listening to the new research being done on kidney disease, but you know whatever." House limped out of Cuddy's office.

**3. Colors **

Cameron sat on her couch, a glass of wine in her hand. Glancing at the clock she realizes that it is almost midnight, tomorrow would be New Years Day.

She wonders briefly where her colleagues were. Chase and Foreman were probably out on dates. At least Foreman would be, she didn't know about Chase though.

Picking up the phone she dials Chase's number. "Hello?" Cameron hears his soothing voice over the line.

"Robert, it's me Allison." She notices that there is no background noise, probably meaning that he was at home as well. "Anyway I wanted to know if you'd like to come over, I'm a little lonely."

Silence before he replies solemnly, "I'm sorry Cameron, but there's someone here that I'd rather not leave alone on New Years Eve."

She nods and says, "Okay, sorry to bother you." The line goes dead and she can't stop the tears that flow from her eyes.

**4. Understanding **

The steady beep, beep of the heart monitor was the only thing that reassured her that he was still alive. "Allison." His voice was horse, barely above a whisper.

"It's okay Jim, I'm right here." Her voice is almost as bad as his. With the cancer as far advanced as it is she is surprised that he still remembers her name.

"I love you." It's simple but it's all she needs to hear.

"I love you too." She looks into his eyes and sees the faint hint of a smile before the monitors start going off.

She knows she should call a code and run for the crash cart, but she can't, she just sinks to her knees and holds on to what is left of her husband.

**5. Wicked Game **

Another wife had kicked him out and now here he stood on the doorstep of his best friend's apartment. Sighing, Wilson raised his hand and knocked on the door. He waited as he heard House's uneven footsteps approaching.

Swinging open the door, House looked Wilson up and down before saying, "so Julie's finally had enough of you?"

"You could say that, are you going to let me in or just leave me here?" House moved aside and jerked his head, motioning Wilson inside.

He flopped down on House's couch, "That's it I am through with women!"

Startled that Wilson would say such a thing, House smirked and bent down claiming Wilson's mouth in a hard kiss. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Wilson looked up, a look of utter confusion on his face.

**6. Ice **

They both know they shouldn't be doing this. But neither can help it, their lips lock and their bodies intertwine in an intimate embrace.

One by one their clothes land in a heap on the floor and they climb into the bed.

It isn't long before he's ready, "I love you Allison." He says as he is granted his release.

It isn't until later, when she's laying in his arms, that she realizes that's it a lie. But she doesn't care; she'll become wife number four if she has to. All she needs is someone to love, even if he doesn't love her.

**7. Good Enough **

"I'm trying to make this work you know?" Wilson said, a little louder than he had intended.

"Yeah, well if you had tried a little harder we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?" House stood not a mere two feet away from his best friend.

"Just tell me why House! Why is it everything I do isn't good enough for you?!"

"For me?! Are you kidding?! Everything I do for you never seems enough!"

"See, this is another problem. You take everything I say and twist it to make is sound like you're the victim! What is the problem?!"

"I can't make you happy!" House scolded himself as soon as he realized what he'd said.

Wilson's face softened immediately. "Yes you can."

**8. Possession **

The dim light of the bar was the only thing that kept House awake. He was so tired after having to deal both with a patient and Tritter.

"Double scotch, single malt please." House turned at the familiar sound of his best friend's voice.

"I thought your account got froze," House slurred.

"I borrowed some money from Cameron," Wilson replied. "What are you doing here House, you have an early shift in the morning and wouldn't Tritter just love to catch you hung over at work."

"Tritter can kiss my ass," House leaned into Wilson, their faces barely inches apart. "Better yet, you can do that."

"House," Wilson warned, looking around.

"What you don't like the fact that I flaunt what is mine?"

"I'm not yours."

"Not yet, take me home and you will be though."

**9. The Heavens Are Telling **

"Wait here; I'll only be a minute. I just need to get a few things for dinner tonight," Wilson said as he parked his car in the parking lot at the grocery store.

House sighed and straightened in his seat. It was a warm sunny Sunday morning and he wasn't too happy that Wilson had dragged him out of bed to go shopping.

He glanced around and noticed a SUV pull into the spot beside them. House watched as this hot blonde got out.

Smirking he reached for the radio, trying to catch her attention by turning up some sexy rap song.

House turned the volume button all the way up and church music came blaring out! Quickly he fumbled with the dial but he accidentally snapped it off.

He glanced up at the blonde, she looked at him weirdly. Slamming his fist against the dashboard House wondered why the fuck Wilson listened to church music.

**10. Singet Dem Herrn**

House exited his office and went out onto the balcony that he shared with Wilson.

It was a quiet day, no wind and the traffic was at a minimum. Which was weird because he thought her could hear something coming from his friend's office that sounded a lot like a choir.

Curious he climbed over the wall separating the two offices and opened the door to Wilson's office.

He was right; Wilson was listening to some choir music in German. House listened carefully and picked up on some of lyrics.

Glancing around, he noticed Wilson asleep on the couch. Walking over, he poked Wilson in the side with his cane.

Mumbling Wilson tried to rollover and hit the floor. "House!"

"Since when do you listen to choirs?"

Wilson blinked before noticing that he left the CD player going. He blushed, "oh um, I was in a youth boys choir in high school, that's a CD we recorded."

"You were in a boy's choir?!" House looked incredulous. Wilson nodded and his friend burst out laughing.


End file.
